Return of an Old Face
Return of an Old Face, Part 1 '''is the pilot of BTNS. Plot '''11-year old Ben is seen running out of a burning building. (Ben): Stop, Vilgax! You can't do this! Please! Vilgax is seen on the top of the building, with the Omnitrix in his hand. (Vilgax): No, earthling! If I can't have the Omnimatrix, no one can! Vilgax creates a fist, crushing the watch. (Ben): NOOOOO!!!! (Falls to his knees) WHY? Vilgax jumps off the building. Azmuth arrives. (Azmuth): Foolish kid! I can't believe you'd let him take the Omnitrix! Now there is only one weapon I can give to humans like you. (Ben): What is it? (Azmuth): It's a prototype sword of my latest creation, Ascalon. It's called the Omni-Sword. (Ben): A basic, stupid sword? Seriously, Azmuth? (Azmuth): It's more than just a sword. It has the power to give the user the chosen alien ability. (Ben): Woah, that seems AWESOME! THEME SONG! On Galvan Mark II, Ben and Azmuth are looking at the Omni-Sword. (Azmuth): Here it is. The best ever prototype I've made. (Ben): Awesome! (Azmuth): Here. Just make sure you don't lose it. (Ben): Yeahsurewhatever. Ben runs into the RustBucket 3000, where it is on Auto Pilot, and flies off. (Azmuth): That kid. He'll never learn. Back on Earth... (Ben): Grandpa, Gwen! Look what at got! It's new, it's cool and I feel so... so... so like I'm FIRING MY LASER!!! (Max): Great. Here we go again. (Gwen): The dweeb is back. (Ben): Oh yeah? (Slams sword in to ground) FEEEEDBAAAACK! (Max): What happened to your Omnitrix? And you still look the same. Why? (Ben): It was crushed by Vilgax. And that's because I only get the abilities from the alien, not become the alien. (Gwen): Oh yeah? Some me some Feedback then. Ben absorbs some electricity from the RustBucket 1.0 with the sword, then blast some electrical energy against the nearby tree. (Ben): So? Lemme conclude this thing; I'm right, your wrong, I'm smart, your dumb and there's nuttin' you can do about it. Suddenly, a blast hit Ben. A tall figure landed onto ground. (???): Hello, Benjamin. I'm your new enemy! I'm the DARK ONE! (Ben): Hey, no fair! (jumps) Take this! Ben blasts a shockwave at The Dark One, then does countinous sword slices on him. (Ben): And this! And a that! Kiai! (Max): Is he... the Omni-Ninja? (Ben): And a little of this! And some of that! And Finally, Full-Charged Feedback Blow! Ben's sword shoots a thunder beam, which turns into a Giant Explosion. After the attack, The Dark One isn't there. (Ben): Alright! YEAHUUUUUUH! In the tree, the Dark One is hiding. (TDO): Mmm Hmm. The ninja alien boy thinks he has won. But it's not over, Tennyson!! To be Continued... Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Grandpa Max *Gwen Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax (Minor) *TDO (Major) Omni-Sword Powers *Feedback Trivia *In this universe, The Omnitrix Prototype is destroyed, so Azmuth doesn't create the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, only the Ascalon and the Omni-Sword. * Category:Series Category:RexTennyson Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres